The Bridge That We Burnt Is Being Built Again
by EvilPyroKitty17
Summary: Mohinder is asked to become Sylar's partner. Sylar claims to have changed. Can he find redemption, and can Mohinder find it in himself to forgive the man he once dedicated his life to killing?


**Title: **The Bridge We Burnt is Being Built Again  
******Chapter:**1 / 12  
**Author:** EvilPyroKitty17 and Fenrir19  
**Pairing: **Mylar  
**Rating: **M. . .eventually  
**Spoilers: **Up to episode 3x06  
******Summary: **Mohinder is asked to become Sylar's partner. Sylar claims to have changed. Can he find redemption, and can Mohinder find it in himself to forgive the man he once dedicated his life to killing?  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own Heroes, and make no profit off fanfiction. Only immense satisfaction.  
**A/N: **Somewhat AU from season 3. Starts off in the future, where Mohinder got over his who lizard/spider/bat/fly thing, Peter accepted Sylar as his brother, Sylar is working for the company, and Mohinder finally got a new apartment.

**Chapter 1: I Can See a New Horizon **

"No!" Mohinder stared at Peter, a look of complete disbelief on his face. "Are you completely insane?"

Peter took a tentative step towards Mohinder ."I'm serious Mohinder. He's changed."

"The man is a psychotic murderer! He killed my father and countless others!" exclaimed Mohinder, choking on his own hatred.

"Actually, we've counted."

Mohinder continued, ignoring Peter's words. "Sylar can't be trusted. He is a master of manipulation. If he is pretending to repent for his sins, then he has a reason. The second you let down your guard he _will _kill you."

Peter sighed. "Mohinder, Gabriel has been working with the Company for several months now. He's saved my life on more than one occasion. There have been times where I was completely helpless and Gabriel didn't cut my head off. He helped me. He's changed."

"Peter," Mohinder spoke slowly, hoping to make Peter understand, "people don't change. Especially not men like Gabriel Grey. Sylar _killed_ people."

"Yes, and I tried to cut my own mother's head off, and you were sticking people on your wall in cocoons. Neither of us has the moral high ground at this point." Peter rested his hand on Mohinder's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Please, give him, give _my brother_ a chance."

Mohinder sat down heavily in the old wooden chair by his desk and shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak but Peter beat him to it.

"Please, Mohinder. When you went all crazy spider man on us, we gave you another chance. We _helped_ you. Gabriel deserves the same chance. You said it yourself, people don't change. Not really. Gabriel wasn't always like this, once he was just a normal watch maker. Now, he's trying to find himself again."

Mohinder cringed. He hated being reminded of his mistake, of how his desire to be special had led him down a path of darkness. If it hadn't been for Peter, Molly, and Matt he probably would never have found himself again.

Mohinder rested his face in his hands, trying to control his warring emotions. "How can you even ask this of me?"

"Won't you even consider it?"

"What part of 'he killed my father' isn't clear? You think I can just forget that and become his partner?"

"No one is asking you to forget what he did. Just to try and forgive. At least go and visit him. You can see for yourself; he isn't the same man you knew."

Mohinder seemed to be considering Peter's suggestion when We Used To Be Friends by the Dandy Warhols filled the air.

"Dang it!" Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. "It's Elle, can you hang on a moment?" Not waiting for an answer, Peter flipped open his phone and walked to the other side of the room. "Hello?"

Elle's voice came over the line. "Haven't convinced him yet, have you?"

"What makes you so sure I haven't?" Peter muttered, glancing over his should at Mohinder, who was gazing out a window, seemingly lost in though.

"You've been in there for 45 minutes, and Dr. Suresh isn't the cooperative type."

"Wow, nice detective work." replied Peter sarcastically.

"I know! I could be, like, Veronica Mars or something!"

Peter rolled his eyes, used to his partner's antics. "Elle, was there any real reason for this phone call?"

"Actually, yes. I'm not so childish as to call you up just to waste your time. God, you are always so critical of me! You know what, I don't even care. Whatever, be all emo if you want."

Peter pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it with a look that all but screamed 'What the hell are you going on about?!'

Finally, Elle, finished with her daily bitch at Peter, got to the reason why she called. "Your mommy dearest has a mission for us, so you need to hurry your skinny little ass up and convince the sexy doctor to talk to the nut job. Okay?"

"Yeah, got it. I'll be back soon." Peter snapped his phone shut and turned back to Mohinder. "Sorry about that. Elle likes to yell at me at least once a day. Her therapist suggested she find an outlet for her stress. She decided I was the perfect outlet. Electric pun intended." Peter shuddered.

"Peter," Mohinder inhaled deeply, "it's not an option. At all. I don't like the company, and I most certainly don't like Sylar. There is no way I would even consider. . .I mean, it completely ridiculous. Out of the question. Isn't there," Mohinder paused, searching for the words, "isn't there any way I could be of assistance without being Sylar's partner?"

The Indian man cringed as he said "Sylar's partner", feeling as though he should be choking on the words.

Peter ran his hand through his hair, groaning in frustration. He knew the geneticist was going to be hard to convince, but he had underestimated just how stubborn the man could be. "Look, would you at least meet with him for ten minutes? For me, as a favor. You don't have to agree to be his partner or anything. Just talk to him."

Mohinder winced again at the word "partner" being used in terms of him and Sylar. "What could he possible have to say to me?"

"How should I know? I'm not a mind reader." Peter paused and then began to grin. "Well, you know what I mean."

Mohinder shook his head, smiling at Peter's slip. Then his expression turned serious once more. He knew Peter wouldn't give up until he had at least spoken to Peter's "brother". After several moments of thought, he finally put up his hands in defeat. "Where will I be meeting him?"

Peter's face lit up with joy. "Are your serious?! This is great! Um, well, I hadn't thought about that. How about your apartment?"

"Absolutely not! That man is not setting foot in my apartment." Mohinder shuddered at the thought. He had finally moved into a new apartment free of all the bad memories and ghosts of the past. He was not about to let Sylar contaminate his new home.

"Alright, how about _his_ place?"

"I would never be seen alive again!"

"Don't you think that's a bit extreme?"

Mohinder glared at the youngest Petrelli. "I think it's a perfectly justified fear. Previous experiences allow me to conclude that Sylar is both willing and capable of killing me. I am not putting myself into a situation where he has anymore advantages over me than he already has."

Peter glanced around Mohinder's lab, hoping for inspiration. He needed to think of somewhere neutral, a place where Mohinder wouldn't feel threatened. "How about my apartment? It's perfectly neutral and I can make sure Gabriel isn't setting some nefarious booby trap, or planning to tie you to some railroad tracks."

Mohinder was mildly offended that Peter wasn't taking his worries seriously, but couldn't help but grin at the mental image of Sylar as Snidely Whiplash. He tried to think of a reason why Peter's apartment wouldn't work and was disappointed to realize he could find no great flaw with the plan. "Your place it is. When should I be there?"

"Tomorrow at three?"

"Fine."

"This really is great!" Peter grabbed Mohinder and pulled him into a hug. "I'll go tell Gabriel right now."  
Peter turned and jogged to Mohinder's door. Just as he was about to shut the door behind him, he heard Mohinder call his name. He turned around, hoping the geneticist hadn't changed his mind.

Mohinder glanced at Peter and then looked away. "Why me? I mean, why are you asking me to be his. . .partner? Surely there are people more suited to the job and who are more willing than I?"

Peter felt the tension leave his body, and he shrugged, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "It wasn't my idea. It was his. Gabriel requested you as his partner. Insisted, actually." He pulled the door shut behind him and ran down the stairs out of Mohinder's apartment building. He had a meeting to set up and a partner who didn't like to be kept waiting.

**A/N:** (again) So, this is my first fanfiction in a long while, and Fenrir19's first fanfic and first slash. Starting in chapter 2, the POV will mostly be Mohinder's.

This story is about forgiveness and starting one's life anew. We have planned about 12 chapters, and then a longer sequel. This fic will never have Sylar's point of view, because the sequel will be his side of the story. But Mohinder's POV will be lots of fun, we promise! ;P

Most things, like Peter and Elle being partners, will be obvious, and / or explained. If you have any questions, I'd be happy to answer them!

Also, we have a sort of joke "how this scene could have gone" comic thing we'll be posting later on.

Finally, if someone made me a picture of Sylar as Snidely Whiplash I would love them forever.


End file.
